There's Just Something About a Gryffindor
by NickiJacen
Summary: Anastasya Montgomery and her adopted sister, Shiloh Carter, are going into their fifth year at Hogwarts. As a Slytherin and Hufflepuff, they're sure they could find respectable dates in their own houses...but there's just something about a Gryffindor...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first published story and I hope you like it!**

**Rating: T for language**

**Premise: 15-year-old Anastasya Montgomery and her adopted sister, Shiloh Carter (same age), are students at Hogwarts. Belinda is a Slytherin who is fiercly loyal to her house, and her good friends. Shiloh is a Hufflepuff who is the 'class clown' as some might say and loves to make people laugh. But when they each fall for someone different...they have to tell others **_**and **_**themselves... there's just something about a Gryffindor...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon (The HTTYD refers to a quote used in this chapter). Well, unless JK Rowling is a broke 13-year-old girl writing this on her dad's computer, I don't own HP. Bascially, if you recognize it, it's not mine. Shiloh doesn't even belong to me. She belongs to my best friend (really, if you're a Maximum Ride fan, look up Circus Freak by darkbunnies). Anastasya Montgomery & Jessica Louis are mine, but that's about it. **

**Well, on with the show! WAIT! Sorry, but I thought this might make it easier on you. This story is in Anastasy'a point of view. And anything in bold & parentheses will be my author's notes. Okay, I'm done. I'll put what the girls look like at the end of this chapter (and pictures of them plus all the outfits for the girls used in this story will be on my profile under 'Story Information' and 'There's Just Something About a Gryffindor...' because I look through endless amounts of bad pictures on Google Images and 123rf so I can find pictures for the characters so you can at least have a mental image of what they look like (unless you want to create your own, which is fine by me)) because I have already made the beginning too long. Now you may read the story. **

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ou-ahhh!" I was jerked from sleep as I heard the unmistakable but painful-sounding cries of my sister, Shiloh. I sat up and brushed my messy hair from my face, before seeing Shiloh getting up from the floor.

"Graceful, Shi. You should do ballet. What happened?" I laughed.

"Stupid jeans," she complained. "They always make me trip."

"Are you sure it's the jeans?" I asked, swinging my legs off my bed and standing up.

"Shut up, Stace!" Shiloh complained, brushing her dirty blonde hair out of her face. I laughed again and headed across the hallway to the bathroom to get ready. We were going to Diagon Alley today, and I'll be damned if I look like crap while I'm there. I had taken a shower last night and besides, I had overslept yet again, so I really didn't have time for a shower. I just brushed out my hair and tied it back before doing my makeup. I walked back into the bedroom Shiloh and I shared to get dressed. I pulled out an outfit **(The outfit is titled 'Anastasya's Diagon Alley outfit'.) **and dressed quickly.

"Girls! Time to go get your school things!" Mum called upstairs. Shiloh and I ran towards the bedroom door and down the stairs, tripping over each other several times before we made it down the stairs and into the foyer. Mum and Dad ushered us into the parlor where we used Floo powder to travel to Diagon Alley, coming out in the Leaky Cauldron. **(The Montgomerys are a pureblood family with money and Mrs. Montgomery (Leanne) is good friends with Narcissa Malfoy.) **

I stumbled a bit in my wedges upon my landing in the fireplace in the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, but caught myself before stepping out of the fireplace, to be followed a moment later by Shiloh. Once Mum and Dad arrived, we headed to the back of the pub to enter the alley.

"What do you say, girls? Split up and get your things as quickly as possible?" Dad asked, looking as though he needed to meet someone - which he most likely did. Dad is high up in the Ministry of Magic and is always meeting with someone. Shi and I nodded. Mum waved Dad off and took us to Gringotts. We each wore a family ring (mine for the Montgomery family, Shiloh's for the Carter family) that allowed us access to our vaults instead of a key (the Montgomery and Carter families both had high security vaults, like the Malfoys and Lestranges).

One wild cart ride down and another wild cart ride back to the surface later, Shiloh and I were fixing our hair and stepping into the bright sunshine that hung over Diagon Alley, ready to shop.

"Let's get our books last. How about we go get owl and cat treats?" I asked Shiloh, gesturing towards the Magical Menagarie. She nodded and we headed over to the building, stepping inside. I started walking in between and around the rickety shelves, looking for good quality cat treats for my cat, Pinecone, and owl treats for my owl, Inkheart. I know you're only supposed to have one pet, but being a Montgomery had it's advantages.

"Found any treats for Inkheart and Olive yet? I think I found some for Pinecone for you." Shiloh tossed me a large bag of cat treats. It was in good condition, not super cheap packaging, and the label on the side said '10 Sickles'.

"Thanks, Shi. And no." I said. I turned the corner and found a row of new owl treats though, and chose two bags of the same price each as Pinecone's new cat treats. I got a couple new toys for Pinecone as well and we paid and left the dim light of the loud shop behind and entered the blinding sunlight once more.

"Apothecary. We need new Potions supplies." Shiloh pointed towards the potion supply shop and we pushed our way through the dense, bustling crowd.

"2 sets of fifth year potions ingredients, please." I said, waiting as the shopkeeper got Shiloh and I our basic ingredients. It was just the basics, of course, since everything else could be taken from the student supply cabinet in Snape's classroom, but we still needed some of our own, such as beetle eyes and roots and such.

"That will be 5 sickles each, ma'am." The shopkeeper said, pulling me from my thoughts. I handed over five silver coins, as did Shiloh, and we left the building hurriedly, wanting to hurry up and get our things. We pushed past other shoppers and stumbled out of the crowd in front of Madam Malkin's. We walked inside to buy new robes and headed over to get measurements taken.

"Hello, Miss Montgomery, Miss Carter," Madam Malkin herself said as she bustled around a little first or second-year.

"Hello, Madam Malkin," I said stepping up to another attendant. I looked beside me and noticed the familiar brown hair with blonde streaks **(exoticjess' hairstyle, but I really liked it. And no, Jessica is not basd off of her, I just like the hairstyle.) **of...

"Jess!" I squealed. The girl whipped her head around to face me. Sure enough, it was my favorite Puerto Rican/Irish student.

"Stacy!" She squealed back. I would hug her...if I didn't have a person pinning a robe around my ankles.

When they were done with all three of us, Jessica, Shiloh, and I leapt into a group hug.

"Hey, girls," the drawling voice of none other than my best guy friend, Draco Malfoy, said. I spun and ignored Shiloh's look of disgust (she positively hated Draco Malfoy, but nonetheless spent time at their house when Mum and Dad requested it).

"Draco!" I squealed (I'm doing an awful lot of squealing today) and hugged him. Jessica did exactly the same, making for the second group hug today.

"Anastasya, we'd better pay for our uniform and go get our books, before Mum starts to worry," Shiloh said. I nodded and said goodbye to Draco and Jessica, who were still talking, as Shiloh began to pull me towards the counter of the shop. We paid for our uniform pieces and some other robes before heading back out into the busy street that was Diagon Alley.

"So, Flourish and Blotts, Shi?" I asked, turning already to shield my eyes from the early autumn sun and to head to the book shop. She nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me along through the crowd. Shiloh may usually be innocent and sweet, but she can be rude when she wants, and part of her being rude was pushing through people. She hated Draco and was like this after every chance encounter. The only times she put up with him were in Slytherin/Hufflepuff classes and while staying at Malfoy Manor.

Once inside the shop, we saw our mutual friend, Gryffindor Hermione Granger with her Muggle parents browsing for schoolbooks.

"'Mione!" Shiloh called, snapping out of her sour mood immediately. Shiloh was always like that. I swear, sometimes she was incredibly bi-polar. She rushed over to hug Hermione as I slowly made my way behind her, looking around the busy shop for any glimpse of my Slytherin friends. When I didn't see anyone, I hugged Hermione as well.

"Hey! This is my mum and dad. Mum, Dad, this is Shiloh Carter and this is Anastasya Montgomery."

"Hi, girls." Hermione's mum said, smiling at us.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's nice meeting you," Shiloh said, being the perfect little angel everyone thought she was - but really, she's demonic and insane... in a good way.

"You probably should get your books now. Will I see you tomorrow at the platform?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," I smiled. I saw a worker and dragged Shiloh away from Hermione, while calling goodbye, and towards the man.

"How may I be of service to you, miss?" The young man asked.

"My sister and I need our Hogwarts schoolbooks for fifth year. Will you help us?" I turned on the Ramirez-Montgomery charm and he nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back."

"Why couldn't you just go get the books yourself, Anastasya?" I heard a voice ring out behind me. I turned, only to see the speaker had red hair and freckles. A Weasley.

"Oh, hello, Ginevra. Well, you see, workers know where everything is. And Mum dearly wants Shiloh and I to meet her in the Leaky Cauldron soon, so we wouldn't want to take up any...valuable time, now would we?" I sent a light glare in her direction before shaking my black hair back and looking around for the worker who had gone to get the books we needed.

"Stace, Ginny's one of my friends. Don't be rude." Shiloh chastised **(Is that the right word?) **me. I looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Shi, but you know I don't like her. She's too rude to Slytherins. Hermione on the other hand will be nice to anyone who's nice to her. So I don't have a problem with her. Other Muggleborns on the other hand..." I trailed off, not wanting to get into a blood status argument with Shiloh, who had a very strong standing that we were all equal.

"Here you are, miss." A worker said. I looked up and recognized the man from only a few minutes previous. I took one stack of books from him as Shiloh took the other. We headed to the counter, paid, and headed back up Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mum.

We found Mum and Dad standing against a wall waiting for us in the pub.

"Mum! Dad!" I called out, my voice ringing throughout the small front room. We split up our purchases between the four of us and one by one took a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace, and called out clearly, "Montgomery Manor!"

I walked cleanly out of the fireplace and smiled at Shiloh, who began walking up the stairs and into our bedroom. I heard Mum and Dad moments later as they entered the parlor as well and stepped into the foyer.

I had just laid what purchases I had down on my bed when Shiloh spoke.

"Where in the world did that lizard go?" She cried out. I froze. Shiloh's lizard, Apple, was out. Again. She ran from the room and I heard her calling for Apple.

"Shiloh? Is Apple out again?" Mum asked warily. She hated the lizard.

"Yes, but don't worry, Mum! I will find him! There he is right now." I heard her start running towards the lizard. This could only end badly.

"Apple? Apple! Come here, co-ahh!" She tumbled down the stairs. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!" She cried at the lizard. I burst out laughing and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Trip again, Shi?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"That stupid reptile made me!" She said, pointing across the foyer to the green lizard in one corner. I shook my head and helped her up, before walking back upstairs.

**So there you have it! My first chapter. Next chapter will be Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and the journey to Hogwarts. What do you think of Anastasya? And Shiloh? What do you think of this in general? Please review! I want to know what people think! And I know Anastasya probably seems Mary-Sueish right now, but I'm just developing the characters. I'd love any advice, and I accept flames.**

**Here's what Anastasya and Shiloh look like (pics are on my profile, but they're not identical):**

**Anastasya has black hair that is wavy and goes down to a little past the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, tan skin, is slim and short (5'2), and is Latina/Brazilian/Russian/Icelandic. Her father is Russian & Icelandic and her mother is Latina & Brazilian. Her full name is Anastasya Maria Rosaline Alisabeth Evangeline Montgomery.**

**Shiloh has blonde hair (light dirty blonde) with an electric blue streak in it and sideswept bangs (it goes to just below her shoulders and is curly), bright blue eyes, pale skin, is slim and short (5' even), and is German/British/Welsh. Her father was British and Welsh and her mother was German. That's about all people know about her parents. Her full name is Shiloh Elizabeth Maria Anastasia Andrea Annalisa Michele Carter. **

**Okay, so there is a general idea of what Anastasya and Shiloh look like. And if you couldn't telll, Anastasya's main nickname is Stacy/Stace. But some people call her Ana (Anna, but with only one 'n'). Okay, so please review and I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter of 'There's Just Something About a Gryffindor...'. I was so happy when I got a review yesterday. So I'd like to thank cocogirl198 for that review. And in answer to their question (why is it a Bill W./OC story?) is that Anastasya falls in love with Bill Weasley. It's as simple as that. Bill doesn't really come into the story until chapter three (next chapter!), but he will be there, I promise. And the other couple (so no one gets confused about a little encounter that **_**will **_**happen in this chapter) is going to be Neville L./OC (aka Shiloh). And another thing, for the last chapter (and this chapter) the outfits Anastasya and Shiloh wear are very house-centric. That's because both Anastasya and Shiloh are loyal to their houses and have a lot of pride in their houses, so they wear a lot of clothes representing their house colors (green and silver for Anastasya, yellow and black for Shiloh). But not all of their clothes will be house-centric. Only during these two chapters and for school clothes. But I will have other outfits that I've found completely by chance on Polyvore (well, most of them). Anyway... **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize (including Shiloh).**

"Anastasya? Shiloh? Time to get up. We need to be at the station soon." Mum called through our bedroom door. I blinked wearily and caught sight of Shiloh, who was lying on her bed, tangled in a mess of sheets. She slowly sat up and groaned.

"Oww! I'm so fucking sore! Stupid staircase!" She complained. Then, as an afterthought, "Damn you, Apple."

"Nothing I can do," I muttered, standing from my bed and walking to the closet to get out my outfit for today, before remembering I had laid it out after I had packed my trunk the night before. I turned and saw the outfit lying on the top of the wooden trunk **(In profile) **and picked it up before heading across the hall into the bathroom. I changed from my pajamas into the outfit and pinned my hair back, before leaving the bathroom once more. I saw Shiloh taking her sweet time getting her things together to get ready. Wow, she must really be sore. Usually, Shiloh was our little Energizer bunny. But right now, she was having issues pulling a tank top off of a hanger...

"Shiloh? You have _got _to work on your clumsiness. I don't know how you manage moving staircases or trick stairs at Hogwarts." I said, shaking my head as I put in my earrings and pulled on my shoes. As I tied the laces on my shoes, Shiloh was just coming back from the bathroom, finally dressed and nearly ready. I leaned forward, resting my hands as I watched Shiloh dig through the closet to find her shoes. I didn't understand how it could be that hard considering she wore them a lot, but then I remembered my shoe collection and how messy our closet could get.

"Girls? Are you ready?" Mum asked as she walked into our room.

"Yeah, Mum." Shiloh said, standing up. Mum did a spell that levitated both of our trunks and walked out of the room, carrying them down the stairs and outside. Dad was waiting for us, checking his watch repeatedly.

"Shiloh, you go with your father. Anastasya, with me." Mum held my trunk in one hand, her wand in the other, and had me take hold of her arm. Ah, side-along apparition. My least favorite thing in the world. I tried not to jostle **(Is that the right word?) **Inkheart or Pinecone as I adjusted their cages to take a hold of my mother's arm.

Moments later, we were standing in an alley near King's Cross Station. We walked briskly to the bustling train station, only to recognize many people waiting for the Muggles to clear out. I walked up behind my friend, Daphne Greengrass, and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, glaring, only to soften her expression and smile when she saw me.

"Hey, Stacy," she said, tossing back her brown hair. I noticed her younger sister, Astoria, who was going into third year, watching the elder girl with awe. She quickly snapped out of it though when she saw me watching her.

"Hi, Anastasya." She said softly. It was quite obvious why Astoria didn't make Slytherin - she was too shy and reserved. Okay, not what I mean. But she wasn't Slytherin type. At least she was a Ravenclaw.

"Hi, Astoria. Hey, Daphne." I smiled. Our parents noticed the crowd of Muggles becoming distracted by an arriving train.

"Come on, girls. Hurry now," Mrs. Greengrass said, ushering us towards the barrier.

"Let's go in pairs," Mum suggested. I grabbed Shiloh and we took our trolleys from our parents before running at the barrier and crossing onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Moments later, Daphne and Astoria appeared, followed closely by their parents and then mine. Shiloh and I rushed off immediately to find our friends. Shiloh wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone. Ouch.

"Oh...I'm so sorry!" She apologized, sitting up. I recognized Neville Longbottom as he sat up as well.

"It's no problem. I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way." He stood and helped Shiloh up.

"Shiloh Carter." She muttered, picking up the things that had been on her trolley until the collision.

"You need any help with your things?" He offered, gesturing towards her laden-down trolley.

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much! Stace, I'll see you on the carriages?" I nodded stiffly and turned away. Daphne caught my eye from where she was helping Astoria into the train and gave me a look that clearly said, 'Calm down'. I rolled my eyes at the look and turned to find someone to take my anger out on. Yeah, yeah. I'm not a really friendly person. I know. Get over it.

I noticed a group of redheads and smiled. Ginny Weasley, one of my favorite targets. I quickly handed Daphne my trunk as she boarded the train and asked her to take it to a compartment for me. She laughed, but agreed to. Astoria decided to help me as well and took Pinecone and Inkheart. I thanked her and pushed through the crowd towards the Weasleys.

Ginny was there, laughing, along with the brothers I knew, Ron, Fred, and George. And there was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, whom I knew. But I didn't know the other two redheaded boys with them. I didn't see Percy, but I had doubted he woud've come to say goodbye anyway. Believe me, I have my ways of figuring things out. One of them would be visiting Dad at the Ministry and noticing that Percy and Arthur Weasley were not speaking to each other. At all. Seems a bit odd for father and son, don't you think? But I definitely did not recognize these two Weasley boys. One had longish red hair, freckles, and looked beaten down. The other had long red hair pulled into a ponytail and a fang earring. He was actually... okay looking for a Weasley. But my gaze was pulled away from him when the laughing ceased and the only redheaded girl turned to me.

"Did you want something, Anastasya?" She asked. She may have been a year younger than me, but she had a fiery temper. I rolled my eyes.

"Not at all, Ginevra. Not everything always has to be about you, now does it? I actually came over to talk to Hermione." I said, tilting my head and giving her a small smile.

"Why would you want to talk to Hermione? Don't you hate Muggleborns?" Ginny asked.

"Mudbloods don't deserve magic. Well, most don't. But Hermione's okay, I suppose." I said. I ignored the glares coming from most of her brothers and her parents at the use of the word 'mudblood' but the one with the ponytail just looked at me as if he thought I was misunderstood.

"Fine. But it's up to Hermione if she wants to talk to you or not." Ginny said, her temper flaring up, and she spun away to talk to Fred and George once more. Hermione looked nervously between the Weasleys, Harry, and me, before stepping out of the group and following me over by the scarlet train.

"Why in the world do you hang out with those blood traitors?" I asked, pushing my black hair back from my face.

"They're my friends, Stacy." Hermione shook her head. She knew I was big on the blood purity thing, but I made an exception to hang out with her.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to completely change my beliefs. I may make exceptions, but the Weasleys completely dishonored purebloods everywhere." I protested.

"I know, I know. Where's Shiloh?" The brunette asked.

"Oh, she met Neville Longbottom and he helped her with her stuff, and she's sitting with him on the train. You'll probably see her on the ride - Neville's one of your friends, isn't he?" I responded, looking around the station.

"Kind of. He's closer to Luna and Ginny, but he's still a friend." She tried getting into a normal conversation, away from our typical arguments about blood purity and house-elves and things like that. This wasn't the time nor place for them.

"We'd better get on the train." I said, cutting our conversation short as I noticed Pansy Parkinson and Jessica come through the barrier and start pushing through the crowd.

"Yeah. Hey, I noticed you watching Bill. Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Quite the opposite, 'Mione. I don't know him." I said, trying to keep hidden from Pansy. Jessica knew I was friends with Hermione, but Pansy would throw a fit.

"Well, he'll be at the school this year. I'll introduce you. I'd better go. See you later!" She called as she walked off. I turned just as Pansy and Jessica stumbled out of the crowd of family members and parents right in front of me. I smiled at them and stepped up onto the train.

"Ready, girls?" I asked, giggling slightly as I headed down the train to find Jessica. When I did, I noticed that she'd been joined by the fifth and final part of our little group, Max. Max was standing up at the window, waving to her father, who brought her to the platform every year.

"Hey, Max." I said. She spun on her heel to face me.

"Oh. Hey, Ana." She said, moving her black cat and sitting down. I sat across from her and waved once out of the window at Mum and Dad, who immediately saw it and waved back. The train began to move and I settled back into the seat.

"Oh, just thought I'd tell you guys. I made Prefect!" Pansy said, pulling a badge out of her small handbag.

"Good for you, Pansy. Do you know who the other one is?" I asked.

"Draco." She said simply, showing us all the badge. It was the Slytherin crest, but instead of the silver _S_, there was a silver _P_ for Prefect on it.

We told each other about our summers until Pansy had to go down to the Prefects compartment for a meeting and the snack cart came. We each got some candy and played with our pets - besides Daphne, we all had cats, and she could play with Pansy's cat while she was in the meeting.

"We'd better change." Daphne recommended as it became dark. I swung my legs off the seat just as Pansy came back and we pulled our uniforms out of our trunks. Max pulled the shades and we started to change. Not long after, the train slowed to a stop and Pansy left first to open the doors for the rest of the students. She rolled her eyes as she left the compartment, making us all laugh.

"Come on. We need to hurry up and get a carriage." Max said, pulling her trunk down from the overhead rack. I did the same and together, the four of us left the train and put our pets and trunks in the piles along with the other students'. Jessica ran ahead and got us a carriage, threatening to hex anyone who tried to join her. We climbed into the carriage, followed quickly by Pansy who rolled her eyes at the commotion of the little first-years.

**So there is chapter #2! While typing this chapter, I got another review from Max W Grayson, who happens to be one of my good friends (and not just on FanFiction). If she could've waited, she would've 'met' her character in this chapter. So there you go Max, your character.**

**Let's clear some things up. I may have made the group thing a little confusing (did I? I'm not sure.) so I'll elaborate. In Slytherin, you have the guy who is pretty much royalty (Draco) and the girl (Anastasya). So they each lead their own little groups. Anastasya's consists of herself as leader, Jessica Louis, Maxine Grayson, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. Did that clear it up if you didn't understand it?**

**Well, I've introduced Bill and Neville now, and we'll see more of Bill next chapter. **

**Please review! -NickiJacen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I forgot to add two people in the last chapter and some of what I wrote will not go along with this, but bear with me and accept her from now on. New people: Abby Dawson and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent are the 'drones' of the group. Jessica, Abby, and Max are the ones who still have their own minds (you know what I mean!) but also will take some orders from Anastasya. And Anastasya is the leader. **

**And my friends' (Max W Grayson and darkbunnies) writer's block is contagious! I have it too! That's why the ending of this chapter is a bit slow, but I just wanted to get it up. **

**Now, on with Chapter 3!**

"Ah the feast. My favorite part of the year." Max said as we walked into the Great Hall amidst a sea of Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

"Max, anything that isn't classes is your favorite." Abby said, rolling her eyes. As the Hufflepuffs walked in, Shiloh, who hadn't met us on the carriages, waved to our group, her blue eyes shining. I waved back and turned toward the Slytherin table. I sat between Abby and Max and leaned forward on my hand, staring up at the staff table. I could see Snape, Trelawney, Sprout, Flitwick, and a new teacher dressed in all pink. Probably for DADA.

"Ick. Who's the new teacher?" Max grumbled, staring down at her gold plate unhappily, waiting for the food to appear.

"Kids have to be sorted first, Grayson," Blaise leaned over the table and gave my black & silver-headed friend a flirtatious smile.

"Leave me alone, Zabini." Max hissed. Okay, so Max and Blaise have had an on and off again relationship since second year. Max hates the fact that all Blaise wants is sex and thinks no girl can resist him, so she keeps breaking it off.

McGonagall entered the hall with a bunch of nervous looking firsties. Max groaned as she caught sight of her younger brother, Grant, looking around at everything.

"Oh Merlin help us!" Max cried. I rolled my eyes and returned my gaze to the Sorting Hat. It started to sing.

_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

_United by a common goal_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning_

_Together we will build and teach_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might somebody be divided_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin,_

_We'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest_

_Said Ravenclaw,_

_We'll teach those whose intelligence is surest_

_Said Gryffindor,_

_We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name_

_Said Hufflepuff,_

_I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same_

_These differences cause little strife_

_When first they came to light_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted so_

_For instance Slytherin_

_Took only pureblood wizards of great cunning just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff she took the rest and taught them all she knew_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears_

_The Houses that like pillars four_

_Had once held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and divided sought to rule_

_And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_ANd though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four _

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs_

_The warning history shows_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin_

Everyone cheered at the end of the song and McGonagall called out the first name. It went on and on and we were mostly silent until it came to the Gs. Max groaned and Abby reached around me to slap her. Max fell silent and watched her brother walk up to the hat. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the ratty hat on his head.

After nearly a full minute of deciding, the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" The black and yellow table that included Shiloh began cheering and I could see Shiloh greeting Grant.

When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood and said a few words (I tune out most of the sorting and speeches before the feast), then the person in pink stood and introduced herself as Professor Umbridge and gave a speech before sitting back down. I rolled my eyes as she smiled at all of us.

"Let the feast...begin." Dumbledore finally said.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Max said. I laughed and turned to the table as the food appeared.

There was loud talking as we ate through mouthfuls of food. We were all talking together and finally, the dinner disappeared, only to be followed by dessert.

"Is there any time when you're _not _hungry, Max?" Abby asked, taking a treacle tart for herself. Max simply shook her head mockingly and took another bite of whatever her dessert was.

Eventually, the dessert disappeared, the headmaster gave a quick speech, and sent us all to bed.

"Hey! The password is 'draconis'," Draco muttered to us as he passed by.

We headed to the common room, barely seeing Shiloh get lost in the sea of houses. All I know is that the Hufflepuff common room is opposite the Slytherin one (on the other side of the castle) like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers.

"Draconis," I said to the stone wall with the snake carving in front of us. The wall seemingly melted away and we stepped into the common room, down the steps, and then off to the left side to get some much-needed sleep.

**Again, sorry about the ending being a bit slow. Please review though! If you have any ideas, please tell me! Stupid writer's block...**


End file.
